mgailpfandomcom-20200214-history
T'Zhal
T'Zhal - means "She who is quiet" sola=only; than=rashly; hizhuk=quiet; zhal=whisper(wind); zhal-tor=whisper(speech) Family *Mom = T'Yeht (she who is truth-reality) Clan Surak-Kir **Grand-mom T'Vakh (she who is bold) Clan Surak-Kir **Grand-dad = James Quinn of Donegal, Co Donegal, Ireland, Earth *Dad = Solbay Tahn **Grand-mom = Solnovje Tahn (from Zaran II, jungle version) **Grand-dad = William Jacquet of Val-de-Travers, Switzerland, Earth Age Adjustment *Mark Leonard was 65 when "Sarek" was shown and 67 for "Unification I." Sarek's age was given as 'over 200' & 203, respectivly. That makes his Vulcan to Human age corelation 3.03 BUT he did not show much age difference between the movies and TNG. 1 movie was filmed between the two episodes. This would make my age 118. *The "Journey to Babel" script says of Sarek: Because of Vulcan longevity, it is impossible to tell Sarek's age. He appears no more than late forties. He is actually 102 - middle age for a Vulcan. {Making 204 average age of death} *Current American life expectancy is 7706 years, according to livescience.com, giving 2063 Vulcan years per human. This would make my age 103. *Pon Farr - 57, 64, 71, 78, 85, 92, 99, (106, 113) Education *Primary - 0-6 - Clan Surak-Kir Primary *Secondary - 7-11 - Suket de Arval Memorial Academy *Intermediate - 12-19 - Thanar Educational System, South Kir Campus *Preparatory - 20-25 - Dator (prepare) Pok (ready / prepared for service) *Healer Training - 25-26 - Mount Tarhana Sanctuary (specialized long-term care hospital is part of the complex.) *University - 27-32 - Shi'Oren t'Ek'Tallar T'Khasi (Vulcan Science Academy, ShiKahr) {Shi'Oren = school; T'Khasi = Vulcan(planet)} Post-Education Work *Social Service - 33 - 38 - Medic for Vulcan Colonial Service (first aid on ships suplying colonies) *Vulcan Science Academy - 39 - 48 - TA then Instructor of literary history, Late-Early Modern (After the reformation, after the generation who knew Surak personally all gone) *Starfleet Academy - 49 - 51 - Professor of Vulcan Culture, Modern - Recent periods; gradually increased time teaching Communication (ELA) to the students of the Ambassadorial Conclave Starfleet *51 - 54 Starfleet Academy (attached) - Primary at Ambassadorial Conclave {Need Reason for change - marriage?} *54 - 57 Starbase Montgomery (near Beta Kupsic) {TNG: The Icarus Factor} - Primary, Comunication (ELA) *57 - 64 USS Nash Roberts - Primary through Jr High, Communication *64 - 71 Starfleet Academy (attached) - Primary & Elementary, Communication, at Ambassadorial Conclave *71 - current USS Corsair **71 - 83 Primary through Jr High, Communication **84 - 86 Elementary Communication & Medical Specialist - Pediatric and Twixee ***{What happened to change} ***Twixeen specialist transfered off and CMO knew T'Zhal was trained as a healer (nurse equivalent level). Being the only adult twixeen, with 2 children twixeens, he 'temporarily' assigned her to the supervision of that medical department. **86 (RL joined STARFLEET 9-30-06) - 99 Interim CMO ***When the CMO left the chief surgeon, next in line to be CMO, did not want to bother with the paperwork and convinced the Cpt that T'Zhal was a good choice. ***Is it her age? ***Is it her logic making her calm under fire? ***Why didn't Starfleet send 'real' CMO faster? **100 - current Operations ***Why Ops instead of back to school? ***Dominion War is over so why not tx-fr to another fleet school instead of stay on ship? Places for Reference *Map *List: 40 Eridani A **Cities and regions ***Gol ***Kir ***Kir'Shara (not the same as Kir) ***Raal ***Shi'Kahr ***T'Paal ***Vulcana Regar **Land features and formations ***Fire Plains ***Lake Yuron ***L-langon Mountains ***Mount Tar'Hana ***Mount Seleya ***Osana caverns ***Voroth Sea ***Vulcan's Forge